Kaitlyn's Story
by KittyKat2288
Summary: Kaitlyn/Dolph/Cody story. Spin-off of "I Love You But I Hate You". Kaitlyn's story of everything going on with her, Cody and Dolph. Kaitlyn/Cody Kaitlyn/Dolph some AJPunk, Kaitlyn/John and Kaitlyn/Wade
1. I'm Fine I Think

Kaitlyn's POV

RAW on June 16, 2014 (A week after Punk and AJ got back together)

I'm in a three-way screaming match with Dolph and Cody.

"Why don't you tell Kaitlyn what you did to her after she miscarried!" Cody yells.

"What is he talking about?!" I ask.

"He slept with Nikki Bella after you miscarried." Cody says.

I get sick of the fighting and go to my locker-room.

RAW hasn't started yet, I'm supposed to have a segment, anything I wanted to do. Jessica is with the other divas. I get changed into a bandeau black top, a black lace jacket, black skinny jeans, black boots, purple bracelets and purple feather earrings.  
I come out of my locker-room and go to the gorilla and wait for my turn to go out.

My music starts and I go to the ring with a microphone.

"So, um...I think I should tell you guys something." I say, "So, AJ is not the only one who had a baby when she was gone. Yes, that's right, I had a baby. A baby girl. But after I came back, Cody Rhodes came forward and claimed he was the father. I say it's Dolph. Until earlier tonight, Cody tells me that Dolph slept with Nikki Bella after I miscarried. But both have hurt me so bad, I don't know if I want either in my life or my baby's life."

Dolph and Cody come out.

"I'm glad I didn't have to call you guys out." I say and sing "This Little Girl" - Cady Groves

I leave the ring and push Dolph and Cody aside and go backstage.

"Kait, I can't believe you did that!" AJ says running up to me.

"I know, I can't believe _I_ did that!" I say, "Where is Jessica?"

"I don't know, maybe she's in the divas locker-room?" AJ says.

"No, I would put her in my locker-room, maybe Wade knows." I say and go to look for Wade.

"Wade!" I yell seeing Wade.

"Oh, Kaitlyn." he says.

"Do you know where Jessica is?" I ask.

"Yeah...well I think, see I went to go to see who had her and I went to your locker-room and there was a note and it was from Sandow." he says and hands me a letter.

"_Dear Kaitlyn_," it says, "_I took Jessica out for a little_ _walk_." then at the bottom it was signed, Damien Sandow.

"How much do you want to bet he's going to get her DNA tested?" I ask and we go to the men's locker-room and Wade goes in and comes out with Jessica.

"Here go to your mother." Wade says and hands me Jessica.

"Oh, there you are!" I say and take Jessica, "Was Sandow in there?"

"No, John said he left after your segment, so John watched her." Wade says.

"Oh, I need to thank him." I say, "Well, it's time for Jessica to go to bed." I give Wade a kiss on the cheek and go back to my locker-room.

* * *

**This is the spin-off to "I Love You But I Hate You" it's mainly about Kaitlyn/Dolph/Cody with some John Cena and Wade Barrett. Review.**


	2. Bad Choices

Kaitlyn's POV

I go back to the hotel and finally get Jessica to sleep when I hear a knock at the door. I run to the door so it doesn't wake Jessica up.

"What do you want Cody?" I say and stand in the doorway.

"Um, Jessica." he says.

"How about...NO!" I say and try to shut the door, but he puts blocks it with his foot.

"Just listen to me." he says.

"No, just leave me alone!" I say.

"I just want to say that I didn't get Damien to get Jessica's DNA tested, I swear, he did it himself." he says.

"But to prove she's your's, which she's not, you'd have to give your DNA. So if you didn't want Damien to get her DNA tested, then how would you prove that she's your's?"

"I didn't give any DNA..."

"What?!" I ask.

"Swear to God! I'll call Damien right now." Cody says and pulls out his phone and calls Damien and puts it on speaker.

"Damien Sandow speaking." I roll my eyes.

"Damien, so I heard that you took Jessica to get her DNA tested." Cody says.

"That would be correct."

"But, I never gave you any of my DNA."

"Yes, but Dolph Ziggler gave me some..."

"He what?!" I scream.

"Is Kaitlyn there?" Damien asks.

"Yes..." Cody says, I storm off, "I gotta go..." he says and hangs up the phone and runs after me.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"To kill Ziggler!" I shout.

"What about Jessica?" he asks.

I stop, "Crap!" I say and take out my phone.

"Hey, Wade, can you go to room 304 and watch Jessica for me?" I say.

"Yeah, what for?" Wade asks.

"Just an emergency." I say.

"What kind?" he asks.

"Just...please watch her, I'll tell you later." I say and hang up.

We reach Dolph's room and I bang on the door.

Dolph opens the door.

"What do you two want?" Dolph asks in disgust.

"What the hell! Why did you give Sandow your DNA so you could test Jessica?!" I ask.

"Because, I know you were sleeping around, being a little whore and I want to know she's mine!" Dolph says.

"So you pick Cody's best friend, Damien Sandow, to kidnap her?! The hell is wrong with you!" I say.

"Ok, that was wrong, but you should have gotten her tested!" Dolph says.

"Maybe, I shouldn't have because I hope she's not your's so she doesn't have to have a father who slept with a bigger whore after I miscarried her older brother or sister, you jackass!" I yell and storm off, Cody follows me.  
"Where are you going?" he asks.

"To find Layla and get drunk!" I say and go back to my room, Wade must have taken Jessica to his room.

I change into a red lace top, black mini skirt and black heels and call Layla. I meet her and the sober driver, AJ, in the lobby and we go to a club.

Layla and I get super drunk and AJ decides that we have had enough and drives us back to the hotel. The rest of the night is a blurr for me, but I remember going to Cody's hotel-room and saying, "We're going to have sex." and then I wake up naked next to him...

* * *

**That was a pretty bad choice...review!**


	3. Results Part 1

Kaitlyn's POV

I get up and get dressed and bump into John freaking Cena.

"Hey, Kait." he says, "Why are you coming out of Cody's room?" I can tell he is jealous by that, I don't know why though.

"Um..." I say trying to think of something.

"Ok Kait." John says and walks away.

I go back to my hotel-room then remember that Wade was watching Jessica.

"Crap." I mumble and go to Wade's room. I knock on the door and Wade answers it holding Jessica. Both seeming happy...?

"Hey." I say as Wade hands me Jessica.

"Hey." Wade says.

"How was she?"

"Good." Wade says, "What took you so long to pick her up?"

"Um..." I say in a really high pitch voice, "Anyway, thanks." I kiss Wade on the cheek and go back to my room and call AJ.

AJ: "Hello?"  
Me: "AJ! I did something terrible!"  
AJ: "Who'd you sleep with?"  
Me: "Cody..."  
AJ: "Oh boy..."  
Me: "I know."  
AJ: "Don't tell anyone else. They might take this information and twist it or something."  
Me: "Alright."  
AJ: "Crap, Penny's crying. I gotta go."

AJ hangs up and I change into a black tank top, white leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and white boots and get my bages, and Jessica and go to the lobby to meet Nikki and Layla since we all have to be at the Smackdown taping.

* * *

We drive to the arena and I look over the script.

Dolph and I fight backstage. Cody and I fight backstage. We find out the DNA results. Cody, Dolph, and I-Wait WHAT?!

How could they get the results so fast?!

I take my phone out of my bag and call AJ.

AJ: "Hello?"  
Me: "AJ, have you seen the script for tonight?"  
AJ: "Uh, no, why?"  
Me: "They're revealing the results of the DNA test."  
AJ: "What? How? Didn't Jess just get tested?"  
Me: "Yeah...I'm guessing like Dolph knows someone."  
AJ: "Good luck with the segment."  
Me: "Good luck with your segment."  
AJ: "What's my segment?"  
Me: "You'll have to read the script..."  
AJ: "Ugh, Kait!"

Me: "I'm not saying!"

I hang up and pick out an outfit for Smackdown. I find red shorts, black strappy heels, and some jewelry. I'll ask AJ for one of her ripped up tops.

* * *

Later on that night, we have to go out to find out the results of the DNA test.

We're having AJ, the new GM of RAW and Smackdown, say the results.

AJ comes out first, skipping to the ring, as always.

Next is Cody, then Dolph.

They are about to fight, until AJ steps between them.

"I thought you two would try to fight, so, I got a little bit of protection." AJ says as The Shield's music starts and they surround the ring.

"This..." AJ says gesturing to The Shield, "Is my protection. If any of you two get out of line, they'll hold you back."

That's when my music starts and I go to the ring.

"Now that all three participants are here, I'll get started..." AJ says, "But first. Dolph, I'll kick your ass if you are the father. Cody, I'll kick your ass if you are the father. Wait, no to hell with that, I'm kicking both your asses after this no matter what! You two hurt Kaitlyn, and that won't work anymore!"

"Ok, you threatened us, now move on." Cody says.

AJ clears her throat, "The father is..."

**TBC...**

* * *

**Who should be the father? I'll put a poll on my page so you guys can vote. Review!**


	4. Results Part 2

Kaitlyn's POV

"The father is...Cody." AJ says.

My eyes widen in shock at this news.

"You son of a bitch!" Dolph yells and tries to attack Cody until he sees The Shield start to go onto the apron.

"Now..." AJ says and walks up to Dolph and slaps him then goes to Cody and slaps him, "You both have matches tonight...Dolph, you'll be going up against...Mark Henry. And Cody, you'll be facing...Big Show!" She says and skips backstage.

I slap both Dolph and Cody then go backstage crying.

"Kait? Are you ok?" Layla asks coming into my personal locker-room.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I think I would have been pissed either way." I say wiping my tears.

"Well, here's Jessie." Layla says coming in and handing me Jessica.

"Thanks." I say taking Jessica from her.

For the first time, I am noticing how much she looks like Cody.

She has his eyes and hair color.

"She does look like Cody, it's painful to say, but she does." I say looking at Jessie (My nickname for Jessica).

"She does." Layla says and leaves the room.

I sit on the couch in the room and watch as Jessie chew on the ear of her stuffed bear as she plays with her other toys.

"Should I leave?" I think to myself looking at my daughter, that I really never realized looks like her...father.

"If I leave, she'll have a better life away from Cody, Dolph, everything. This damn company." I think to myself more.

About an hour later of battling myself, I know what I need to do for Jessie.

I get up and pick up Jessie then leave to go to AJ's office.

"Come in." I hear AJ say.

I come in.

"AJ, I want to leave-no, I need to leave." I say, I'm as shocked as AJ is that I just said that.

"What?"

"I can't do this," I say with my eyes tearing up, "I thought I could, but obviously I can't. Not with Cody in her life!"

"You know he wants to be her father. He'll just hunt you down and demand visitations."

"But she won't see him twenty-four seven! I can live with her knowing and seeing her father, but I can't handle seeing him everyday knowing what I did to Dolph. Our family!" I say.

"Talk to Cody." she says.

"Oh God no!" I say.

"Do it. If you want to leave so bad, you have to discuss that with your daughters dad!" she says.

I hand her Jessie and storm out of her office.

I storm off to the gorilla area and wait for Cody to come back from his match against Big Show.

I wait about five minutes when he comes back.

"You!" I say and come out of a corner next to a crate, startling him.

"Hello, Kaitlyn." he says.

"We need to talk." I say angrily.

"Ooh, am I in trouble?" Cody asks sarcastically.

I roll my eyes and march off, with him, obviously following me.

We go back to my locker-room and I shut the door.

"Aw, so sweet, you want to sleep with me again." Cody says.

I roll my eyes again, "Look, I need to leave WWE, for now. And I'm taking Jessica with me, obviously. So if I'm going to put your freakin' name on the birth certificate, I'll need like consent to leave with her or something. You'll get visits."

"I just found out I have a kid. Do whatever, you'll do it anyway." he says.

"True..." I mumble.

"When are you going?"

"Hopefully in a few weeks..." I say.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Cody left...but it was more like stormed out.

Maybe he does care...

No, no, he never cared about me...or Jessica!

* * *

RAW

Tonight, I'm going to announce my departure from the WWE.

My segment is next.

My music starts and I go out with a mic in hand.

"Why I'm out here is because...well most of you know what happened on Smackdown." I say, "But if you don't, here's a clip."

A clip rolls of what happened on Smackdown.

"So, I have decided over the past week, that the best for me and my daughter, is to leave for a while." I say as everyone boos, "I know, but I'll be back. When she's old enough to understand what happened here, and maybe doesn't know who her father is..."

At that, Cody's music hits and he comes out with...Jessica! What? How'd he get her? She was with...I'm going to kill John and Nikki.  
He steps into the ring carefully holding Jessie.

"Give her to me!" I snap at him, but not in the mic.

He hands Jessie to me and takes my mic.

"This is our beautiful daughter, Jessica, that Kaitlyn wants to take away from her father. A girl needs her dad, Kait." he says.

I roll my eyes and continue to make sure she doesn't cry.

"I really hate you." I mouth to him.

"Love you too." he mouths back.

AJ, Punk, John, Wade, and Layla come out to the ring.

I hand Jessie to AJ and her and Layla take her backstage.

"Now, Cody, I want to leave with a good relationship with you. So let's just hug it out." I say and open my arms.

Cody, thinking this is some trick, slowly hesitates, but eventually starts to hug me. When his face is close enough to mine, I slap him then signal for the guys to leave. I skip up the ramp then turn around and face the crowd as my music blares through the speakers and I feel tears streaming down my face.

My ending, is interupted by, my enemy, Maxine.

"Aww, how sweet." she spats, "You leave, AJ isn't a diva anymore, and that means, I can finally be on top!"

Cody has left the ring and went through the crowd, as she goes to the ring. She must have a match.

Next comes out, Naomi.

I go backstage and watch the match, I go over to the bell keeper's area and hide until after the match.

Maxine wins and I run up and spears her getting tons of cheers.

I, again, go backstage to leave with Jessie.

* * *

Seven years later

It's been seven years since I left WWE.

Cody hasn't seen Jessie since, I left. He hasn't contacted me, so he must not care.

I let Jessie watch WWE, she doesn't remember what happened when she was a baby, obviously, but is getting very curious about who her dad is. All Jessie really knows is that I had a storyline with Cody and Dolph. She has never seen it and doesn't really care since she hates Cody and Dolph, she likes the divas and especially AJ and calls her aunt AJ whenever her, Punk, Penny, and their two year old son, Jackson come through Texas.

We always go to the WWE events when their in Texas.

Surprisingly, no one notices me, thankfully though. I dyed my hair black with blonde highlights so no one would notice.

Cody is still in WWE, mostly as a commentator, does promos, and in the ring obviously. Jessie really hates him, at least his character, his real self is some what tolerable.

She's been wondering if it may have been more than just a storyline between Cody and I since some kids at her school say she looks like him, but she's like me, she fights back.

I'm thinking about coming back, but of course, I need to talk to Jessie-wait, what's this?

I look at my phone and see the number is...Cody's?!

I roll my eyes, what does he want?

"Hello?" I ask answering the phone.

"Kaitlyn..." he says.

"Why are you calling me now...it's been seven years!"

"I know you must be pissed at me for not being in Jessica's-" he says until I interrupt him.

"She likes to be called Jessie." I spat.

"Jessie's life for the last seven years, but I see pictures, all the time. AJ shows me. And I want to see her."

"She actually hates you! Well, at least your TV personality which isn't far from the real Cody."

"Does she kn-"

I cut him off again, "No, all she knows is that we had a storyline."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Maybe...maybe not."

"Look, everyone here wants you to come back to the WWE." he says.

"I'm thinking about it...good-bye!" I say and hang up the phone hearing the front door open and close.

"Mom?" I hear my seven almost eight year old daughter say. She acts so mature for seven, unlike her cowardly father.

"Hey, honey, how was school?" I ask.

"Fine...I was called Jessie Rhodes today...again!" she says rolling her eyes.

"Well, could we talk?" I ask.

She nods her head and we go into the kitchen and she sits on one of the stools and I lean over the counter.

"So, um I was thinking about going back on the road again for WWE." I say.

Her eyes widen in probably shock.

"Are you serious?" she asks.

"Yeah, but only if you-" I get cut off by her.

"YES! Do it! Go! Take me though!" She says excitedly, hopping off her stool and about to run to her room to pack.

"Hold on, Jessica." I say.

"I don't like the name Jessica. I like the name Jessie." she says.

"Jessie." I correct, "Sit."

She sits back down and sighs.

"I know you've been wondering who your father is..." I say.

"And...?"

"He's...well..." I say and immediatly I can tell she knows what I'm about to say, "It's...C-Cody..." I mumble the last word.

"No way!" She says. How did she hear that?

"I'd rather it be Dolph Ziggler or Zack Ryder! Not him!" she says.

"I wasn't planning on telling you until you were at least thirteen, but he wants to see you. He hasn't seen you since you were a baby!" I say.

"Is that why you're going back?" she asks.

"No, I was already thinking about it before he called." I say.

She crosses her arms over her chest and sighs, "Fine, I'll meet him."

I smile as she runs off to her room to pack.

"We'll leave in the next couple of days." I shout so she'll hear me.

I pick up my phone and call the still GM, AJ.

"Hello?" I hear her answer.

"AJ!" I say.

"Hey Kait, what's up?"

"So, I just got off the phone with Cody-" she cuts me off.

"WHAT?!" She screams.

"God, calm down. He wants to see Jessie."

"Did you tell Jessie?"

"Yeah, she was mad at first, but I think she's calmed down."

"Oh."

"But the real reason why I'm calling is...I want to come back."

"Really?! Ok, I'll send you a new contract as soon as it's ready."

"Thanks, AJ." I say and hang up.

"Jessie come here." I shout.

She comes out of her room and comes over to where I am.

"I want to show you something." I say and go over to the computer.

I go on Youtube and look up my last segment.

I find the video and show her.

"That was you." I say pointing to the baby on the screen.

"I've been on TV?!" She asks.

"Yeah, not my choice, it was your dad's."

"Wait, what was that at the beginning...that clip?" she asks.

"Uh...see I was with Dolph for about a year, we miscarried our child, but uh I got pregnant again, with you..."

"But you said my father is Cody."

"Well, I kinda was with Dolph and Cody at the same time..." I mumble.

"So I could've been Dolph's..."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I hate them both..."

I laugh, "Go do your homework."

"What? But we're leaving."

"I know, but you still have to do school work until I tell your teachers."

"Ugh, fine..." she whines and goes to do her homework.


End file.
